Journal d'une simplette nonobstant tout brillante
by Ery-Hurricane-Feather
Summary: Cher Journal, Je me présente: je m'appelle Alice Stanford, j'ai onze ans et je suis une sorcière. J'ai des yeux marrons, une peau de pêche  aussi douce mais sans les poils  et je suis intelligente. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on me dit souvent.ATTENTION 2d DEGRÉ
1. Chapter 1

Petite intro: Salut tout le monde ! (oui, j'ai la prétention de croire que beaucoup de gens liront ma fic xD Nan c'est pas vrai je rigole). Alors voilà, le premier chapitre de ma première fic **«Journal d'une simplette nonobstant tout brillante»**, enfin dans vos bacs. Je l'ai écrite en parallèle avec **AliceDansLaLune**. En fait, vous pouvez lire dans ma fic, le journal d'Alice Stanford, et dans celle d'AliceDans(...)vous pouvez lire l'histoire d'Amalia Stanford, jumelle d'Alice. Les deux fics sont indépendantes mais se complètent, donc je vous conseille fortement d'aller jeter un oeil sur la fic d'AliceDansLaLune (écrivaine hors-pair à l'humour mordant).

Cette fic se passe au temps des maraudeurs, tout appartient à JKRowling sauf Alice, Amalia et quelques personnages sortis direct de mon imagination. À part ça...je pense que j'ai tout dit et je vous souhaite une agréable et joyeuse lecture.

PS : Les reviews sont plus que bienvenues (même très attendues), merci d'émettre des critiques constructives pour que je puisse m'améliorer =)

PPS : Je tiens à préciser que c'est du second degré (voire du 10e), le degré de niaiserie et de naïveté est FAIT EXEUPRÈS et je tiens à vous rassurer, je ne suis pas du tout comme mon personnage. Alice est niaise, niaiseuse même comme dirait nos amis les Québecois, et c'est en toute conscience que je l'ai faite comme ça. Pour bien contraster avec sa jumelle, vous comprenez. Enfin même si vous ne comprenez pas, commentez, pour une fois qu'on vous le demande =)

* * *

><p><em>Cher Journal, <em>

_Je me présente : je m'appelle Alice Stanford, j'ai onze ans et je suis une sorcière. J'ai de la chance, je suis plutôt jolie : je n'ai pas de verrues ni de poils dans les oreilles. J'ai des cheveux châtains, je me les boucle lors de grandes occasions. J'ai des yeux marrons, une peau de pêche (aussi douce mais sans les poils) et je suis intelligente. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on me dit souvent. Je le pense aussi mais ça fait prétentieuse de le dire. Je suis moyennement grande, je faisait de la danse mais j'ai arrêté parce que je vais rentrer à Poudlard, et qu'on est là-bas toute l'année (sauf pour les vacances mais les cours de danse ne sont pas pendant les vacances malheureusement). Ah oui! J'ai une soeur jumelle. Elle s'appelle Amalia, et elle a un caractère de cochon. Elle est parfois gentille avec les autres, mais en général, il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'elle rentre à peu près ses griffes. Je ne dis pas qu'elle est méchante, au contraire, elle a un coeur d'or. C'est juste qu'il faut soulever beaucoup de couches pour le trouver, et passer outre de nombreuses piques. C'est la spécialiste du «remballage», si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi. Ma soeur me trouve niaise. Je le ressens mais quand je lui demande, elle m'affirme que non et elle sait être très persuasive. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai vraiment hâte d'aller à Poudlard! J'espère que je serais dans la maison Gryffondor. Même si ma personnalité révèle plutôt un trait de Serdaigle, j'espère que j'ai des talents cachés ! Bon, je dois aller me coucher. Demain, il faut que je sois en forme!_

_A bientôt Journal !_

_Le jour de la rentrée_

Oh mon Dieu je suis si heureuse! J'ai été envoyée à Gryffondor ! Amalia, par contre, à été envoyée à Poufsouffle...ma pauvre jumelle va s'ennuyer, et quand elle s'ennuie, elle rend la vie insupportable à tout le monde. J'ai hâte de l'entendre se défouler sur ses camarades. Sa maison est réputée pour sa loyauté je crois, mais entre nous, on dit plutôt que ce sont des boulets de première. Enfin bref, elle va s'y faire elle n'a pas le choix.

J'ai rencontré une fille absolument géniale qui s'appelle Lily Evans. Elle est rousse et a de magnifiques yeux émeraude. Elle m'a l'air d'être une élève sérieuse et studieuse, et je suis sûre qu'on va s'entendre à merveille.

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve! Tout se passe à merveille, mes professeurs sont géniaux et je me suis fait plein d'amis. Lily est ma meilleure amie, et on se fait des défis : celle qui a la meilleure note lors d'un devoir doit donner un gage à l'autre. La dernière fois, j'ai dû lui faire une manucure, ce n'était pas si horrible. Mais elle, elle a dû nettoyer tout le dortoir et le ranger. Elle a même dû faire le lit d'une de nos camarade de dortoir (ce qui est, soit-dit en passant, une honte! Toute personne qui se respecte fait son lit le matin).

Et certains garçons sont très mignons ! Hihi mais chut, il ne faut pas leur dire, ils sont malheureusement dénués de cerveaux les pauvres, ils risqueraient de croire que je suis folle d'amour alors qu'en fait ils sont juste agréables à regarder. Le premier s'appelle Sirius Black, il a les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs, et il est plus grand que moi. Il adore jouer au rebelle, avec son ami James Potter. Lui, il se la raconte un max, pour parler comme lui. Il se décoiffe les cheveux et il appelle toutes les filles «poupée», ce qui me donne envie de lui arracher ses cheveux si bien désordonnés. Et le dernier, Remus Lupin, il a toujours un air un peu triste et il a des yeux gris. Parfois, il a des égratignures mais elles cicatrisent assez vite. Et quand on lui demande pourquoi il les a, il esquive pour ne pas répondre.

Amalia dit que ses parents sont des tarés qui font des choses avec les loups, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, il aurait l'air plus taré que ça si c'était le cas.

Ma soeur ne me manque pas autant que je l'avais imaginé au début de l'année. Lily compense le vide, mais je suis encore très heureuse quand on se parle ! Par contre, elle m'inquiète un peu : elle n'a pas l'air de bien s'intégrer dans sa maison. Enfin ça m'étonnerait qu'elle fasse des efforts pour ça.

L'autre jour, j'ai discuté un peu avec un fantôme dans les couloirs. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Sir Nicolas. Il est gentil mais il m'a fait un peu peur quand il s'est arraché la tête. Enfin bon, nonobstant ce petit inconvénient, la plupart des fantômes de Poudlard sont agréables avec nous et ils connaissent plein de petites anecdotes. Par exemple, ils m'ont raconté qu'une fois, un élève imprudent avait cru trouver un passage secret et qu'il était resté coincé la tête dans les toilettes pendant 3 jours. Il avait la tête au sec, dans une sorte de placard très étroit, et ses grosses fesses dépassaient de la cuvette. Du coup, tous les élèves allaient lui mettre des coups quand ils passaient devant !Ça devait être marrant. Je ne l'aurais pas fait moi-même mais j'aurais certainement ri. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ma soeur ne se serait pas gênée, ainsi que James et Sirius, je ne pense pas que Remus et Peter auraient fait de même. Ces garçons (les deux derniers cités) sont très gentils même si ils ont l'air timides.

Bon, je dois éteindre. Bonne nuit Journal !

_En cours d'Histoire de la Magie_

J'ai honte de moi! Si ma mère savait que j'écrivais pendant un cours, elle me renierai! Espérons que personne ne lui dise! Au bout d'un mois et demi, les cours d'Histoire de la Magie sont devenus vraiment ennuyeux. Au début de l'année, je trouvais ça bien, mais par moment, j'ai plus envie de rattraper ma nuit que d'écouter le ronron habituel du professeur. L'autre jour, on a fait les petites folles avec Lily. On s'est couchées à 9h30 au lieu de 9h. C'était très excitant! Mais je suis très fatiguée aujourd'hui. Je le dirais à Amalia, peut-être qu'elle me prendra moins pour une cruche si elle sait que je me couche plus tard et que je n'écoute pas dans un cours! Enfin, j'écoute, mais je fais autre chose en même temps. Là par exemple, je regarde une fille de ma classe qui n'est pas ...gâtée par Mère nature, essayer de charmer Sirius Black. C'est pitoyable. Elle se tortille les mèches, sourit comme une niaise, et éclate de rire à chaque mot qu'il prononce. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle est d'un ridicule que même une autruche qui plonge sa tête dans un trou (creusé par ses soins) n'égale pas. Moi ça me fait beaucoup rire les autruches qui ont peur. Elles s'enterrent la tête dans un trou et vu qu'elles ne voient plus le danger, elles se sentent en sécurité. C'est vraiment débile comme comportement. Mais bon, le lion qui la poursuis peut toujours être pris d'un fou rire en la voyant et décider de chasser un autre animal. Ou pas.

Ça me fait penser à mon père tout ça. C'est grâce à lui que je connais l'existence des autruches. Quand on était petites, il nous lisait des histoires moldues, et on avait un grand livre illustré, avec plein d'animaux de la Pavane...non, de la Savane. On les avait appris par coeur, avec Amalia, et on faisait des jeux de rôle. Comme vous vous en doutez, elle était souvent un lion ou un tigre, et moi j'étais une gazelle ou un toucan. Ils ont des jolis becs les toucans. On écoutait par fois des musiques moldues, mais je ne me rappelle plus des titres. C'était des berceuses. Il paraît que ça développe l'intelligence des bébés la musique classique. Ça se voit que les sorciers ne connaissent pas. Enfin, ça se voit vraiment chez certains (par exemple, mmm...au plus GRAND des hasards...Sirius Black et James Potter? non? si.) Bon je vais ranger ce journal parce que si quelqu'un tombe dessus...

_Le 27 mars_

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire ! Et celui d'Amalia aussi. Ce matin, on était toutes les deux réveillées très tôt, et on s'est rejointes dans la Grande Salle. Ça m'a fait du bien de la voir toute seule, sans une horde de chimpanzés braillards autour, et aussi sans Lily. J'adore Lily, mais ma soeur non, et c'est assez gênant de prendre le parti de l'une ou de l'autre, alors quand je suis seule avec l'une d'elles c'est plus simple. Amalia m'a offert un collier en argent et avec deux médaillons en forme de plume, avec un petit cristal incrusté sur le haut de chaque plume. Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, et je pense que je le porterais tout le temps. C'est le premier cadeaux admissible qu'elle me fait, avec une explication touchante. Elle ressent toujours le besoin d'expliquer la signification de son cadeau, et je trouve que c'est une bonne idée dans son cas. Parce que en matière de cadeaux étranges, elle s'y connaît. L'année dernière, elle m'avait offert un marteau en m'expliquant que s'il était loin d'elle, elle aurait moins envie de s'en servir contre moi. Et l'année avant-dernière, elle m'avait offert un bec d'oiseau, qu'elle avait soigneusement arraché la semaine d'avant à un vieux hibou, en espérant que la voix de la sagesse parlerait par ce bec en remplaçant mes paroles inutiles. Oui, elle est très directe. Mais là, son cadeau et son explication étaient plus que satisfaisants. Une plume de perroquet (miniature hein!), symbole de la communication et de l'entente (le message est passé) et une de faucon qui soit-disant, améliore la culture générale (toujours utile). Les deux ornées d'un cristal qui d'après elle «garantit la lumière dans tous les moments sombres». J'étais très touchée. Moi, je lui ait offert deux paquets de chocogenouilles, des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu et trois plumes en sucre. Elle était ravie et a été presque agréable toute la journée.

Cette journée qui s'est d'ailleurs très bien passée, il a fait beau, et le soir dans le dortoir, il y avait une super bonne ambiance. Delphine m'a offert quelques bonbons, Mylena m'a chanté une chanson magnifique en espagnol (elle avait parfois des trous de mémoires et se mettait à jurer avec une voix suraiguë, puis reprenait de sa voix grave et chaude, c'était vraiment comique), et Lily m'a offert deux livres : un sur la métamorphose (ça me passionne vraiment cette matière) et un dont le titre est... très prometteur « L'adolescence et ses trois A : acné, amours et aphrodisiaques». Pourquoi aphrodisiaques, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais ça a l'air très instructif. On lisait un chapitre chacune, et vers deux heures du matin, on s'est toutes endormies en tas sur mon lit. C'était le plus bel anniversaire de ma vie.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Alors? Verdict? Reviews? =) Même des courtes vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça fait plaisiraide ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Intro:_

Oyé oyé jeunes gens!

Alors, pour commencer, merci infiniment aux revieweuses(eurs?) **amanda0** (à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre vu que tu n'es pas inscrite, merci beaucoup =D), **Malicia M. Dalriada**, **chance-a-4-feuille**, **AliceDansLaLune** bien évidemment, et **sarah0406**; dont les avis m'ont pas mal aidé pour écrire ce chapitre 2. Il faut que je vous avoue qu'il a été trèèès laborieux à écrire, à cause de mon manque de temps, de ma non-inspiration et aussi de ma flemme (on ne se refait pas). Mais bon voilà, il est là, tout chaud et près à être lu par vos yeux inquisiteurs et jugé par votre esprit...euh...fin et critique. Je rappelle que l'histoire peut être lue du point de vue de la jumelle d'Alice, Amalia, dont les aventures et les répliques mordantes sont assurées par **AliceDansLaLune.**

Une pointe de tristesse pour Alice dans ce chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Amalia est là =)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em><span>Le 1er mai<span>_

Aujourd'hui c'est la fête de Beltaine. En fait, à l'époque celtique, l'année était divisée en 2 saisons principales : l'hiver commençait le 1er novembre (Samain), et l'été le 1er mai. La veille de ces deux jours, dans les pays celtiques, on allumait des grands bûchers pour célébrer le dieu celte Lug et vu que ça a une connotation magique, on l'a fêté à Poudlard. C'était grandiose. Dumbledore portait une robe jaune orangée, et une sorte de couronne en or. Il a fait apparaître des flammes tièdes mais vives tout autour du parc, et cela faisait une ambiance très mystique et agréable. Vers dix heures du soir, les professeurs ont créé un gigantesque feu d'artifice, et c'était magnifique. J'étais à côté de Lily, et la lumière orangée rendait encore plus éclatante sa chevelure de feu.

Un peu plus loin, dans le parc, il y avait un groupe de garçons. Avec les jeux de lumières, je n'ai pas pu voir de quelle maison ils étaient, mais l'un d'eux a particulièrement retenu mon attention. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué auparavant. Ses cheveux formaient de jolies boucles châtains orangé (flammes obligent), il avait un visage fin et une très jolie bouche. Souriante et bien dessinée. La couleur de ses yeux était elle aussi influencée par les flammes, donnant une couleur ambrée sublime. Ils chahutaient joyeusement, et je décidai de me rapprocher discrètement d'eux. Lilly discutait avec le professeur d'Histoire de la magie, elle ne me vit donc pas m'éclipser. J'étais tellement proche de lui que je pouvais entendre sa conversation avec son copain. Je la recopie :

« Lui : - Nan mais c'est clair qu'elle est vraiment canon cette fille. Par contre qu'est-ce qu'elle est débile! Sérieux même moi je suis plus intelligent qu'elle.

Son copain : - Ouais 'fin bon aucune fille n'est parfaite alors autant qu'elle soit belle!

- Ça se discute. Mais c'est vrai que si elle a ce qu'il faut où il faut...c'est un argument de poids. Mais si en plus elle a quelques neurones c'est la fille parfaite.

- Ouais. Mais tu vois qui c'est Lily Evans?

- Bien sûr, qui ne la connaît pas.

- Ouais c'est vrai. Elle est trop sexy elle aussi. Mais par contre qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être lèche-bottes! Elle est très intelligente, c'est sûr, mais toujours à faire de la lèche aux profs. Ça casse son charme.

- Ou pas. Moi elle est pas dans ma classe alors je ne suis pas censé savoir ses défauts. Ce qui fait que pour moi elle est parfaite!

- Ah ouais pas mal comme tactique! Mais elle a pas d'amis t'es au courant?

- Tu rigoles ou quoi?

- Nan je te jure, à part une brunette elle traîne avec personne.

- Ah ouais? Et elle s'appelle comment la brunette?

- Aucune idée. Mais elle est toute réservée et elle est franchement éteinte par Lily.

- La pauvre.»

Ça a ruiné ma soirée. Je suis partie aussi discrètement que j'étais arrivée et je suis remontée au dortoir. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis tout à l'heure, et j'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas à qui. D'habitude je me confie à Lily, mais je ne pourrais jamais lui parler de ça. Je me sens si seule! Je me suis allongée sur mon lit, et le médaillon d'Amalia a glissé sur la chaîne en me caressant la joue. Mais bien sûr, qui d'autre que ma jumelle pourrait me réconforter? J'irais lui parler demain, en espérant qu'elle soit bien tournée et qu'elle se montre compréhensive. Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état je serais si elle se moque de moi.

Bonne nuit...enfin, la meilleure qui soit possible.

_Le 2 mai :_

Aujourd'hui, j'étais d'humeur très maussade. Je n'ai même pas eu envie de faire semblant d'aller bien. J'ai à peine dit bonjour à Lily et je suis partie dans la Grande Salle toute seule. Je me suis assise à la table habituelle, et tout le monde était aussi surexcité que d'habitude. J'ai mangé en silence, les yeux baissés. Personne ne faisait attention à moi, mais c'était la première fois que je m'en rendais compte. Lily est arrivée, aussi fraîche et pimpante que d'habitude.

J'ai remarqué, à mon plus grand étonnement, que quelques garçons la suivaient du regard quand elle marchait, mais qu'elle n'y faisait pas du tout attention, c'est même à se demander si elle l'avait remarqué. C'est bien probable qu'ellen'en ai pas conscience, vu que avant moi même ça ne m'étais même pas venu à l'esprit que les garçons pouvaient la regarder se déplacer. Un peu ahurie et toujours passive, je me suis levée et je suis partie en passant dans l'allée entre les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles. Je faisais exprès de regarder droit devant moi, pour ne pas croiser le regard de ma soeur et encore moins celui de Lily.

Une fois sortie de la Grande Salle, je me suis mise à courir en direction de la bibliothèque. Mes larmes se sont mises à couler lentement. Au tournant d'un couloir, j'ai heurté un garçon. Mortifiée, car je détestais qu'on me voit pleurer, et encore plus qu'un membre de la gent masculine le voit, je m'excusais d'une voix tremblante. Je regardais un point fixe sur le mur et évitais le garçon en question d'un coup de hanches. Quelques pas plus loin, je me suis retournée et, en le détaillant, j'ai découvert qu'il n'était personne d'autre que le beau garçon des feux d'artifices. Il s'était retourné lui aussi, et me fixait de ses yeux bleus lumineux. Intimidée et horriblement gênée, je me détournais et marchais d'un pas plus mesuré vers la bibliothèque. Derrière moi, j'ai entendu un bruit de cavalcade, et une voix identifiable entre toutes dire «Et toi, t'aurais pas vu ma...».La voix s'interrompit. J'imagine que Yeux-d'Azur devait arborer une expression de hibou découvrant qu'il avait parlé en Égyptien, car la voix reprit :

«- En clair, est-ce que tu viens de me voir passer?

- Ou... oui...

- Merci bien »

Je m'étais arrêtée et attendais que ma jumelle me rejoigne. Elle est passée devant moi, puis s'est arrêtée, et est revenue en soupirant.

«- Ah t'es là. Tu sais, je suis consciente que j'ai peut-être quelques grammes en trop, mais ce n'est pas en sprintant derrière toi que je comptais les perdre.

- Rien ne t'obligeais à sprinter.

- Ah si! La bibliothécaire me hait donc il fallait que je te rattrape AVANT que tu entres dans la bibliothèque. Enfin bref, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

- Rien.

- Ouais ouais, et mes poils, c'est de la barbe à papa. Alors?

- Mais il n'y a rien, pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Pff, quelle question inutile! Tu me déçois, d'habitude t'es plus perspicace! Parce que ce matin, tu n'étais pas collée aux basques de ta Lily d'amour, tu tirais une tête de six pieds de long et tu es partie en faisant un détour pour éviter Lily. Donc?

- ...

- Écoute, je sais que je sais me montrer très incompréhensive, mais là, j'ai vraiment l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Je le ressens tu vois. Alors accouche s'il-te-plaît.

- ...Bon d'accord. Hier, pendant les feux d'artifices, je... j'ai entendu une conversation entre deux garçons.

- Ah, tu as découvert que les garçons existaient? Et qu'ils parlaient en plus?

- Ha Ha. Hilarant.

- Ok ok, et?

- Et ils disaient en gros que Lily était très sexy et attirante, et en plus qu'elle était intelligente. Par contre, ils ont dit que c'était une vraie lèche-bottes.

- Oui ben ça, personne ne dirait le contraire.

- Hum.

- Pardon.

- Et donc, après, ils ont dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis, à part je cite «une brunette complètement éteinte par Lily» et ils ne savaient *des sanglots m'ont secouée* même... pas ...mon ...prénoooooom!

- Ah. Ok je vois. Tu t'es rendue compte que pour les gens tu n'étais que «l'amie fidèle de Lily». Pas trop tôt.

- Mais tu le savais qu'on disait ça sur moi, qu'on me qualifiait comme ça?

- Bien sûr.

- Et tu ne me l'as pas dit?

- Bah non. Avant que tu m'arraches les cheveux, je tiens à te rappeler que si c'était moi qui te l'avais dit, tu aurais cru que je voulais te séparer de Lily et que j'avais inventé cette... anecdote.

- ANECDOTE? Comment peux-tu appeler le fait qu'on me considère dans tout Poudlard comme le fidèle toutou de Lily, une anecdote? Tu ne te rends pas compte? Je ne suis PERSONNE! Seulement une «brunette» qui suit Lily comme son ombre! Un fantôme! Et encore, même pas, ici, on connaît le nom des fantômes!

- Mais tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu voulais être la star de Poudlard...

- Je ne veux pas être la STAR, je veux seulement qu'on connaisse mon prénom et qu'on me considère comme Moi à part entière, pas comme une personne qui vit dans l'ombre d'une autre et qui ne vit qu'à travers cette même autre!

- D'accord. J'ai compris. Et tu vas faire quoi?

- Premièrement, je ne fréquenterai plus Lily. Deuxièmement, je me teindrai les cheveux en bleu et je m'habillerai en gothique ou en ... euh... en disco. Je me ferai des piercings, je roterai à table, comme toi, je répondrai aux profs et je n'en glanderai pas une. Autre alternative au deuxièmement, je me maquillerai légèrement, je m'habillerai en faisant plus attention à exprimer ma féminité, sans me balader à moitié à poil pour autant hein! je continuerai à travailler aussi sérieusement, je dépasserai Lily, je parlerai aux garçons sans rougir comme une écrevisse qui a des coups de soleil. Et troisièmement...euh...bah...je sais pas trop.

- Hahaha! Je parie que tu ne tiendras pas une semaine sans Lily, et laisse tomber la première option, je n'a aucune envie qu'on me qualifie comme la jumelle de la tarée de service. Le deuxième option te demanderas quelques efforts, mais elle me semble plus raisonnable. Et ouais ! Écrase la, dépasse-la dans toutes les matières et fais lui avaler ses cheveux roux! Rends la tellement jalouse qu'elle n'en dormira plus la nuit, elle aura des cernes violasses et les garçons la trouveront moches à chi**..euh.. à pleurer! Et..

- Stop! Ça ira merci! Je te remercies de ton soutien et euh...de ... ta ferveur!

- Hum, désolée, je me suis emballée. Mais voilà, t'as compris l'état d'esprit qu'il faut avoir?

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas non plus être méchante. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est belle et intelligente et sympa..

- Arrête je vais vomir! D'accord ne sois pas méchante, mais accroche toi parce que si tu recommences déjà à l'admirer après avoir dit que tu voulais changer...

- Oui c'est vrai. Dis...est-ce que..euh...tu pourrais m'aider sur certains trucs?

- Ouais, enfin, ça dépend desquels. Si tu comptes sur moi pour exprimer ta féminité, euh, vaut mieux pas.

- Hahaha! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Non je pensais plutôt à toi pour m'apprendre à garder contenance quand un garçon me parle, et à savoir placer des répliques cinglantes et drôles.

- Pour ça, pas de problèmes.

- Merci infiniment!

- Oh tu sais, c'est à ça que ça sert les soeurs. Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai un petit déjeuner à finir moi. Et toi, t'as une personne à éviter si je ne m'abuse. On se voit ce soir au dîner, d'acc?

- Ok.

- Bonne journée soeurette!

- Toi aussi!»

Et voilà. Mon processus de dévergondage était enclenché. Pas trop tôt, comme dirait ma soeur.

* * *

><p>Voilàààà :D Laissez moi une review, que vous aimiez ou non, en anglais, chinois, russe, tout ce que vous voulez tant que vous m'en laissez :) (oui, je suis désespérée de l'absence monumentale de reviews sur ma fic. D'ailleurs je vais fonder une ligue : "1v=1r , pour des auteurs performants et motivés"(un visiteur =une review)) Trêve de bavardages, lâchez-vous! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_-Intro :_ Oyé Oyé! Je poste enfin mon chapitre 3! Champagne! Non sérieusement, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps é_è Mais entre mes vacances, ma non-inspiration, les vacances d'AliceDansLaLune (il faut que je te trouves un surnom d'urgence -') et l'occupation de l'ordi par les australopithèques de chez moi... Vous voyez que c'était pas chose facile. Mais YES! I DID IT ! Donc voilà, enjoyez la lecture mes ptits lous!

(Je rappelle que la version de la jumelle d'Alice, écrite par **Celle-à-laquelle-je-dois-trouver-un-surnom**, est disponible en magasin. Veuillez chercher dans le rayon _**«Journal d'une forte tête nonobstant attachante»**_)

_**Edit: **_Pour répondre à Zod'a, merci beaucoup et pour ce qui est de "Lily sexy", certes ils sont un peu jeunes pour dire ça mais la plupart des petits veulent faire comme les grands non? Donc ils utilisent des mots qui "font grands" ^^ Wouala :)

Et horreur! Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas remercié "officiellement" mes revieweuses. Donc merci infiniment à **Z**od'a, **E**lea Black, **V**alouw :), ma pingouiin! et **T**sukumishu (ma grande motivatrice ^^)!

Bonne lecture ! :)

_**Chapitre 3**_

_Le 5 mai :_

Allez courage! Plus que deux mois avant les vacances! Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas beaucoup détaillé cette année. Il ne me semble pas avoir parlé de mes matières préférées, j'ai à peine mentionné mes camarades de dortoir et je n'ai pas résumé ce que j'ai appris en cours. Il faut que je me rattrape, comme ça, mes petits-enfants sauront quelques détails de la vie de leur grand-mère. C'est peut-être une idée farfelue, mais j'ai l'intention de garder mon journal et éventuellement de le faire lire à mes enfants et à mes petits-enfants plus tard. Au cas où ils ne soient pas sorciers. Et puis pour voir l'évolution qu'aura connu Poudlard au fil des ans. Enfin bref.

J'adore vraiment la métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall est vraiment sympathique sous ses airs très stricts. Au début je pensais que j'allais bien aimer les potions, et puis en fait je pense que le professeur compte pour beaucoup dans l'appréciation du cours. Je pensais avoir affaire à un professeur complètement dingue, qui ferait tout exploser à tous les cours, qui serait malgré ça adorable et cool dans les notes. Mais j'ai été très déçue de voir qu'en fait c'était un professeur laid, d'une mollesse sans pareille (sûrement pas pour rien qu'il s'appelle Slughorn (slug = limace)) et toujours en train de se tripoter son énorme moustache de morse. Le point positif pour les bons élèves, c'est qu'ils sont invités aux soirées de son club, Le Club de Slug. Enfin positif, parce qu'on y mange bien. Mais le reste de la soirée est souvent ennuyeux à mourir.

La botanique, ce n'est pas très intéressant pour l'instant mais il paraît que dans les années à venir, on va aborder les plantes médicinales donc je pense que j'y porterai plus d'intérêt. Et puis aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'aime bien les cours de vol. Plus tard, je ne tiens pas à entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, mais je pense que je demanderai à assister aux entraînements. Je trouve que tous les mouvements que les joueurs effectuent sur ces balais sont vraiment magnifiques. Je pense que je vais écrire un texte là-dessus, et cela pourrait me servir d'excuse pour les regarder évoluer en l'air. Mais je n'en parlerai jamais à personne, Lily hait tout ce qui se rapporte à un balai, et Amalia se moquerait bien de moi. J'imagine d'ici sa réaction «Quoi? Toi? Tu t'intéresses à autre chose qu'à tes petits bouquins chéris? Et à du sport en plus? ..Tu dois avoir de la fièvre, ou quelqu'un a dû te jeter un sort surpuissant». Non, je n'ai pas été ensorcelée, enfin pas tout à fait. Il se trouve que LE mec aux yeux bleus (vous vous rappelez? Celui des feux d'artifices)est le petit frère d'un joueur de Quidditch. Et ce frère là est époustouflant de beauté, de grâce, d'osmose avec son balai et... de toute façon il est trop vieux pour moi.

Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Dans le dortoir, on est 4 filles : Lily Evans, Mylena Charlatana, Delphine Créaise et moi. Lily, bon je crois que j'en ai pas mal parlé, intelligente, sympa même si je l'évite en ce moment. Mylena est d'origine espagnole, elle est très exubérante, sautille comme une puce quand elle est excitée, se nourrit exclusivement de trucs à la tomate, couleur qu'elle prend lors de colères d'une ampleur justifiée (l'autre jour, Delphine s'est servie avant elle et Madame a fait un scandale. Après, il a fallut consoler Delphine qui s'est mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes, et cette fille est du genre à pleurer pendant des heures). Delphine, justement, est assez timide, gentille et effacée. Elle est aussi d'une naïveté flagrante. Tiens, je devrais la présenter à ma soeur, peut-être que celle-ci verra qu'il y a pire que moi. Enfin bref, l'ambiance dans le dortoir n'est pas désagréable, mais elle n'est pas non plus spécialement géniale.

Bonne nuit, je dois éteindre.

_Le 7 mai :_

Maintenant que j'ai décidé de changer quelques trucs sur mon humble personne, je me sens beaucoup mieux, et plus confiante. Tout d'abord, en suivant les premiers conseils de ma soeur, je vais me maquiller. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Mais attention, pas outrageusement comme certaines catins... camarades! Juste un peu de gloss transparent et un coup de mascara, c'est amplement suffisant. Et je vais essayer de varier mes coiffures, aujourd'hui j'ai opté pour une queue de cheval haute, avec quelques mèches de devant qui restent libres. C'est la plus pratique, et vu qu'on a Soin aux créatures magiques avec le professeur Brûlopot, il y a souvent de l'action et il faut courir vite en pouvant voir où on va. Fin prête, je suis sortie du dortoir et me suis heurtée à Lily. Génial. Quelle excuse allais-je pouvoir inventer? Mince mince mince pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas le talent de ma soeur pour inventer des mensonges très plausibles en deux secondes? La vie est injuste.

« - Ah enfin je te trouve! Bon alors tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

- Euh...il se passe rien qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

- Oh, à tout hasard, le fait que tu m'évites comme la rougeole depuis une semaine!

- Ça fait pas une semaine, ça fait 5 jours... * pourquoiiii avais-je dit ça?* Et hum... je ne t'évites pas plus que ça tu sais. *raaaah mais tuez-moi!*

- Pas plus que ça...

- Non mais écoute oublie ce que je viens de dire c'était stupide. Et je t'évites parce que ... euh j'ai mes règles. Et environ une fois par an, mes règles me rendent asociale.

- Tu te fiches de moi hein?

- J'aimerais mais malheureusement c'est la vérité. Et tu vois, pour ma soeur c'est l'inverse. Elle est insociable toute l'année et sympa environ une fois par an. Avec les autres, s'entend. Avec moi elle est différente. * Mais pourquoi m'étais-je sentie obligée de parler de ma soeur? La pauvre, pour une fois, elle n'avait rien fait.*

- Mmm...

- Bon je vais manger.»

Et je l'ai plantée là. Ouf. C'était pas terrible (non c'était même pitoyable) mais ça avait suffit pour cette fois. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'étais en retard. J'ai couru à la Grande Salle, attrapé deux croissants et une pomme, et je suis repartie, toujours en courant, en direction du cours de métamorphose. Un couloir bondé était bien la dernière des choses dont j'avais besoin. Mais Merlin, ou vu mon côté féministe, Morgane, n'était pas avec moi. Mangeant mes croissants en alternance, j'écartais les coudes (méthode de mon grand-père, redoutablement efficace) et essayais d'articuler des «pardons, excusez-moi, pardon».

Une mèche m'était tombée devant les yeux et je soufflais dessus pour la replacer. C'étais LA chose à ne pas faire. Oui, parce que, voyez-vous, souffler dans ses cheveux alors qu'on a la bouche pleine de croissant est VRAIMENT stupide. Croyez-moi. Rassemblant ce qui me restait de lucidité, je ne me suis pas passé la main dans les cheveux (main qui, rappelez-vous, tenait toujours le croissant) et c'est donc une mèche pleine de croissant devant les yeux, les-dits croissants toujours un dans chaque main, la bouche toujours pleine de miettes et les coudes toujours écartés, que j'ai croisé Mister-Yeux-Bleus. Bah oui forcément. Pour l'instant, il ne m'avait pas vue, mais ça ne saurait tarder vu que je bousculais tout le monde et postillonnais sur la majorité des élèves. Il tourna la tête vers moi, et je la tournais vers le mur opposé. Fascinant toutes ces pierres qui s'emboîtent, et qui permettent de soutenir des tonnes d'autres pierres qui s'emboîtent. Ahem. Oh tiens, un tableau! ... Bon j'arrête. J'ai accéléré le pas, n'osant pas me retourner, et je suis entrée dans la salle de Métamorphose.

Je me suis assise au premier rang, avant de me rappeler que Lily y était aussi. Zut, trop tard pour changer. J'étais tellement perturbée ce matin! J'ai pris un mouchoir pour me nettoyer les mains puis les cheveux, et j'ai ignoré les regards interrogateurs et désapprobateurs du professeur McGonagall. Chose difficile.

Le reste de la matinée s'est passée sans grand évènement. À midi, j'ai retrouvé Amalia pour manger, et on est allées à notre cours commun de potions. Elle a réussi à créer une sorte de pâte qui s'est fixée au chaudron, et il a fallu le scinder en deux pour gratter la pâte, devenue aussi dure que du ciment. James et Sirius lui ont solennellement remis la Médaille du Mérite, vu que le prof avait oublié de noter les travaux suite à cet incident.

Tard dans la soirée, vu que je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, j'ai décidé d'aller me promener. Oui, je sais, il y a un couvre-feu, si on ne le respecte pas et qu'on se fait attraper on risque de passer le reste de l'année en retenue, mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Le château est vraiment magnifique la nuit! La lune se reflète dans le lac, et les étoiles illuminent le ciel tel un tapis de diamants. Une légère brise fait onduler l'herbe et les feuilles des arbres, et on peut entendre quelques hululements de hiboux provenant de la volière. Mes cheveux étaient encore mouillés vu que je les avais lavés donc j'avais un peu froid, mais sinon je me sentais apaisée. Je me suis accroupie contre un arbre et j'ai fermé les yeux.

AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEEE! Oh la vache! Je me suis mordue la langue! J'ai porté la main à ma bouche pour voir si ça saignait...mais ma main n'est jamais arrivée jusqu'à la-dite bouche. Je me suis alors rendue compte que j'étais glacée de froid. J'arrivais à peine à bouger les doigts, et le fait d'avoir ouvert la bouche m'avait horriblement tiré la peau. J'essayais de mettre en mouvement mes orteils, mais c'était encore pire que les doigts. Complètement paniquée, et je veux pas dire mais il y a de quoi : pitoyablement seule dans un immense parc, la nuit, à une heure où je devrais être dans mon lit, presque paralysée de froid et sans moyen de secours. Bref, complètement paniquée, disais-je, j'ai essayé de crier. Pas un son n'est sorti de ma bouche. J'ai alors décidé de souffler par la bouche, en essayant de produire un petit son. Ça a marché la quatrième fois. Encouragée par cette réussite, j'ai décidé de remettre mon corps en marche. Allez Alice, motivée! D'abord les orteils, tu les bouge tout doucement. Ouais allez c'est ça! Maintenant les doigts en même temps. Mais oui, tu vois, ça marche! Après, les chevilles et les poignets. Aouille! J'ai l'impression d'être rouillée! Enfin j'imagine que j'ai l'impression d'être rouillée.

Enfin bref, chers petits-enfants, je vous fais grâce de la remise en marche de toutes mes articulations. Le plus intéressant arrive après. En effet, alors que j'avais retrouvé ma mobilité, je m'étais remise en marche vers le château, en longeant les murs et en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible. J'étais à deux pas de la porte, j'allais passer l'angle du mur, et... je suis rentrée dans quelqu'un. Le premier réflexe a été de mettre ma main sur sa bouche pour pas qu'il/elle crie, et curieusement il/elle a eu le même réflexe. La surprise passée, j'ai découvert que ce quelqu'un n'était personne d'autre que..

_La suite au prochain chapitre. Mouahahahaaa mais non je fais juste durer le suspense. Et d'ailleurs vous saviez vous que l'équipe de football féminine français avait perdu 4-2 contre l'Allemagne? C'est fou ça! Ils parlent jamais des filles! Et pourtant elles ont été championnes d'Europe nanméoh! Chose que les mecs n'ont jamais réussie à faire. Enfin je crois. Incroyable le machisme de ce monde. Bref. Je repasse l'antenne (enfin la plume) à Alice sinon je vais faire chuter son audimat. Déjà pas très haut. Enfin (re)bref, Alice du bist dran. (ça veut dire «c'est à toi» en allemand mais je trouve que ça fait plus classe è_é)_

...n'était personne d'autre que... Mister-Yeux-Bleus. Sans blague. Toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment celui-là. Et d'ailleurs il fallait que je trouve une stratégie pour lui extorquer son prénom, parce que Mistermachin c'est trop long à écrire. J'ai croisé les doigts en espérant qu'il ne s'appelle pas Jean-Hypolite-Philibert. Si toutefois c'était le cas, j'abrégerais en «Jhyphi» ou «Gifi» tant qu'à faire. Gifi des idées de génie. Ahem. Bien sûr, tout ça, je ne l'ai pas pensé à ce moment. Non, à ce moment, j'étais plutôt en mode yeux-de-hiboux-bouche-bleue(à cause du froid)-ouverte-et-bavant-sur-The main. Toujours à mon avantage, c'est ça le plus fort. J'ai enlevé lentement ma main de son visage, et il a fait de même. On s'est regardés un bon moment, avec curiosité et pour lui et avec émerveillement pour moi. Etrangement, je n'étais pas intimidée. Il a décidé de briser le silence en premier :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Euh... et toi?

- Toi d'abord.

- ... je me baladais. À toi.

- Tu crois que je vais gober ça?

- M'en fiche de ce que tu gobes ou pas. C'est en partie vrai. Et toi?

- Pareil.

- ...

- ...

- Très drôle. Bon ok, j'étais sortie me balader, et je me suis endormie contre un arbre.»

Il a sourit et a chuchoté :

« - Ah c'est pour ça que t'es morte de froid.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

- T'as les lèvres bleues.

- Euh ouais... Bon toit tu m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais dehors.

- Je suis sorti pour ramasser des pierres de Lune. On ne les voit que lorsque la Lune est à son paroxysme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Le paroxysme c'est le point le plus haut...

- ... Oui merci, ça je le sais. Mais les pierres de Lune?

- Euh... c'est long à expliquer. Je t'expliquerai une autre fois.

- Ok. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Attends laisse moi réfléchir...une partie d'échecs?

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je préfère la bataille navale. Trêve de plaisanterie. On fait quoi?

- On passe notre chemin toujours avec discrétion et on parle de ça à personne?

- Ça me va. Salut!

- Salut.»

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée dans ma salle commune que j'ai réalisé. J'AVAIS PARLÉ À MISTER-YEUX-BLEUS ! Et sans rougir, ni balbutier, sans avoir du croissant ou autre chose dans les cheveux, LA RÉUSSITE TOTALE! Certes, je ne connaissais toujours pas son prénom, mais un premier pas avait été franchi!

Une immense euphorie m'a transportée et c'est un sourire éclatant aux lèvres que je me suis endormie, dans mon dortoir cette fois.

* * *

><p>Alors vos avis chères lectrices? (ou chers lecteurs... ^^)<p>

En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! :)


End file.
